


38,3

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: «Я не буду с тобой трахаться, у тебя температура», - как самую сокровенную мантру раз двадцать повторяет про себя Рома.
Relationships: Ilya Kutepov/Roman Zobnin
Kudos: 8





	38,3

Самое стремное, что Илья даже умудряется не подавиться своим молоком, а только перехватывает чашку двумя ладонями, будто согревая их, и трагически вежливо переспрашивает: 

— Прости, что?

— В Индии женщины приручают змей, наливая им молоко. В блюдечко, — послушно повторяет Рома с обреченностью самого тупого ученика школы, стоящего посреди директорского кабинета.

Илья выразительно втягивает ноздрями воздух, но сказать ничего ядовитого не успевает, испортив сцену сухим кашлем. 

— Почему именно женщины? — устало переспрашивает он.

— Не знаю, наверное, мужчинам тоже можно, — бездумно отвечает Рома. Надо же было вообще такое ляпнуть, а так тихо начинался вечер.

Условно обруганный змеей, Илья ничуть не теряет интереса к молоку, которое Рома бестолково грел в микроволновке и очевидно перегрел. 

— Ну, а потом?  
— Что потом? — теряется Рома.   
— Что делает змея, когда ее приручили? — Илья выразительно взмахивает рукой на последнем слове, выражая к приручению какой-то нездоровый скепсис.   
— Не помню, я в детстве в книжке читал. Извини, сам не знаю, к чему сморозил, — запоздалое покаяние проходит мимо Кутепова, он покачивает руках шоколадно-коричневую чашку с толстыми стенками и мечтательно жмурится. 

— Будешь варенье?  
— Так. А вареньем кого, интересно, приманивают? — нагло фыркает эта самая натуральная змеюка.   
— А варенье от простуды, вот ты зараза, Кутеп, — обижается уже сам Рома. — Я тебя развлечь попытался, ты же сам не рассказываешь ничего с таким, блин, горлом.   
— Не буду. Варенье с молоком, — он едва заметно морщится. — И так пройдет. Не перелом.  
— Угу, само рассосется, — пока Илья болеет, вредничать почему-то всегда хочется Роме. Наверное, потому, что нужно просто поддерживать в этом мире баланс добра и зла, и не прерывать саркастичное бухтение. — Аспирин, — напоминает он. 

Серебристая пачка с белыми кнопочками-таблетками лежит на столе. Илья едва касается ее взглядом и вдруг так неуютно, зябко натягивает рукава до самых кончиков пальцев, что от одного вида щемит сердце. 

— Аспирин. И спать, — настаивает Рома.   
Кутепов допивает блядское это разнесчастное молоко, осторожно ставит чашку на стол, и тем же ровным скучающим тоном произносит: 

— А про приручаться — это ты просто языком чесал, и приручаться мы не будем?

Рома давится воздухом от возмущения, так ничего толком и не выговорив, усаживается на стол, невидяще натыкается ладонью на упаковку таблеток. Вытряхивает одну, решительно протягивает Илье, но тот не раскрывает руку в ответном жесте, и продолжает неподвижно сидеть с насмешливой джокондовской полуулыбочкой. Рома тоже не отступается, выразительно держа таблетку у его лица. Тридцать восемь и три — это вам не херня какая-то. Он уже переполошил командного врача и обещал еще раз ему отзвониться, когда Илья ляжет спать. 

Кутепов со вздохом тянется к его руке, осторожно берет губами таблетку с дрогнувшей ладони, а потом бессовестно лижет подушечки пальцев шершавым языком. 

И с довольной рожей снова выпрямляется на шаткой табуретке. 

Вот тебе, Ром, смотри, какой ручной, держи, не обляпайся. 

С десяток секунд они пялятся друг на друга. Рома ощущает только, как предательски полыхают уши. 

— Горько пиздец, — вдруг с удивлением констатирует Кутепов.  
— Так запей, придурок, — Рома вскакивает со стола, хватается за чашку, наливает в нее воду, но понимает, что забыл сполоснуть, и, тихо матерясь, сует под кран. — Постелю тебе у себя, сам пойду на диван, окей? — с этой спасительной мыслью грохает воду перед Ильей, обдав брызгами собственную руку, и ретируется в спальню.

Кутепов появляется в спальне где-то на том неизбежном этапе, где Рома путается в пододеяльнике и в отчаянии трясет одеяло, пытаясь упихать его в ненавистную тряпку. Про расправить даже речи не идет. 

— Ты вот вообще не помогаешь, — упрекает он, опустив руки с одеялом, и замерев под вкрадчивыми прикосновениями. Илья поглаживает его ребра, неторопливо запускает ладони под футболку, не делая ничего провокационного, но оттого, какие неправдоподобно горячие у него руки, по спине бегут мурашки.

— И не собирался, ты меня еще даже не приручил, — фыркает в загривок это недоразумение. 

«Я не буду с тобой трахаться, у тебя температура», — как самую сокровенную мантру раз двадцать повторяет про себя Рома. 

Но попускает не от этого, а оттого, что Илья вздрагивает в очередном приступе кашля, а потом тычется носом ему в шею, уже совсем без подтекста, как несчастная больная собака. 

Опрокинуть его на кровать оказывается слишком легко. В ответ даже не следует никакой подлянки, и Рому не пытаются уронить следом. Он сокрушенно вздыхает и садится на кровать сам. Илья затаскивает на себя комок так и не расправленного одеяла, глядя из-под ресниц влажным тоскливым взглядом. 

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? 

— Угу. Песню. Как в индийском кино, — Кутепов внаглую закрывает глаза и утыкается в подушку, уверенный, что по лбу сегодня не получит — ведь не поднимется же у Ромы рука на больного?

— Гадюка ты у меня самая натуральная, Илюш, — бессильно констатирует Рома, подтягивая на кровать ноги. Спать не собирается, но и уходить тоже пока не хочется. Илья придвигается к нему буквально на пару сантиметров, только намечает свое благорасположение. Чтобы не уснуть, Рома копается в новостях, потом пишет длинную смску доку, получая инструкции по уходу за болезным на завтра. 

— Ну главное, что «у тебя», — почти беззвучно произносит Кутепов. А когда Рома вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд, то благополучно притворяется спящим. Нет уж, не могло показаться. 

— Еще бы не у меня... Все молоко в доме извел, — совершенно нелогично, но с чувством глубокого удовлетворения соглашается Рома. 

В планах на ночь — нагуглить вблизи круглосуточную аптеку и магазин. И не простудиться под дождем самому, а то равновесие во вселенной определенно пошатнется. Ну или всего в одной отдельно взятой команде, но точно пошатнется. Но эту мысль, к счастью, можно отложить на потом.


End file.
